The repetition world of slumber
by zzzazzzy
Summary: What if Hermione Granger dreams about a certain guy in Hogwarts? What happens if that particular guy is Draco? It involves flowers, picnic and wedding gown? A total random fanfic by Zazzy. First Dramione fanfic...
1. Part 1

**The repetition world of slumber I**

**Harry Potter's world is not mine.**

_**Italic: Thoughts**_

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Hermione wanders in an endless field of grass. She doesn't know why but she feels happy and light; as if she could fly in any minute. The feeling is delicious. It soothes her mind. Watching many birds flying in the blue sky, there are ducks and swans in the nearby lake. There are dozens of flowers in many parts of the field. The rich smell of red roses, the white jasmine swaying slightly due to the breeze, rainbow coloured hibiscus, beautiful lavender and lilacs, daisies, buttercup, lilies, you name it. There is a faint music far away. Hermione is not so sure where the music comes from but there is a hint of joyful in the melody. Many trees offer shades from the sun and a branch or two to be climbed. Hermione walks faster ecstatically.

Suddenly, sensing someone behind her, Hermione turns around. There, standing somewhere a kilometre away is a figure. That person is wearing a plain gray shirt with black trousers with a midnight blue robe. There is nothing special about the appearance except a pair of eyes belonging to that particular person. It's sparkling and simply dazzling. Hermione blinks thrice to make sure the other person in her personal haven is the one that she thinks. After debating with herself, she decided to go to him. So, what do you think Hermione does? Of course, she runs towards that person, too eager for certain reason.

Seeing the girl runs towards him, that person runs towards her. Both are running at full speed. Then, in front of an oak tree, they stop and stare at each other. "Here, there are some gifts for you." Feeling surprised, Hermione asks him why. He silently stares at Hermione. Slowly, under his breath he whispers, "It is very simple. I just love you." Hermione stands there, immobile. "I... I..." Unable to complete the sentence, Hermione looks at the eyes belong to a famous guy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco.

"Argh!!!" Hermione screams and sits upright on her bed. Sweat from excess perspiration covers her face. _Yuck! What is that dream? Why must it be Malfoy?_ Hermione ponders. Slowly, Hermione removes the tangled dark comforter from her legs and heads to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Hermione turns the tap and splashes water to her face. Feeling fresher, Hermione walks back to her room and checks out the clock. _Gosh, it is only 3a.m.! I better sleep back. I got Advanced Potions test tomorrow. _After praying to get a dreamless or a pleasant sleep, Hermione continues her sleep.

Unfortunately for her, the dream somehow continues to haunt her mind.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

My first chapter of Dramione pairing. If you are confused, this is a random story that I wrote a few days second part is something I wrote about a few hours before.

Please be gentle.

Leave a comment.

Sneak peak:

"Come, my dearest, let us show the world what is LOVE about," Draco whispers huskily. Excitedly, Hermione accept his invitation and grabs his hand, albeit hesitantly.

**~ZAZZY**


	2. Part 2

**The repetition world of slumber II**

**Harry Potter's world is not mine.**

_**Italics: thoughts**_

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Hermione sits under the previous oak tree. Now, instead of wearing a long sleeved t-shirt with trousers, now, she is wearing a black sari with gold lining at the hem of the sari. Her hair sways lightly when there is a breeze. Then, Hermione glances sideways. There, standing under the blazing sun a guy named Draco proudly looking at her. Now, he wears a matching colour outfit, a black kurta with silver lining. On his hand, there is a big bouquet of flowers. There are roses in multiple colours, red, black, and white. There are also yellow, red and white tulips. Her absolute favourite flowers

Offering the bouquet, Draco strokes slowly a fringe of Hermione's brunette hair. Twirling it in his left palm, he says, "I have been waiting for almost forever you."She smiles at his exaggerated remark. "I do know your favourite flowers. I got some for you. The red rose symbolises my fiery passion for you, black is my sorrow whenever I am away from you and white roses are for the purity of my eternal love for you. Tulips are for our rainbow adventure in life that we will have in future. We will encounter wonderful and colourful things together. Red tulips are true love, yellow tulips are sunshine and lastly white tulips are the worthiness of my patience of waiting for you until now."

Receiving a bouquet of flowers from this guy makes Hermione's heart thumping madly. This is the first time she receives flowers from the opposite gender. Wow, he is so poetic. I wonder if he learns Literature before. Hermione mentally shrugs. Judging from his words, gosh he can beat even Shakespeare himself. _Hermione giggles mentally. _He is very sweet and thoughtful.

"Come, my dearest, let us show the world what is LOVE about," Draco whispers huskily. Excitedly, Hermione accept his invitation and grabs his hand, albeit hesitantly. Suddenly, the background music becomes loud_. Hey, I know this song, Hermione thinks._

~Change scene~

Suddenly, they are in a different place, no more in a meadow which was full of blooming flowers. They are transported to an old castle. To be exact, they are now in Leeds Castle. Standing on a balcony, Hermione looks at the clear blue river, next to the castle.

The song starts:

rag rag me.n is tarah tuu samaane laga- You have pervaded the core of my being

jaise mujhko mujhse churaane laga- as though you've stolen me from myself

(My dearest reader, you must understand something. She is NOT looking at the river. She is looking at the swimmer inside the river.)

Deep under the clear river, a swimmer in black kurta (miraculously not wet).Sensing a pair of eyes staring at him, he glances at the balcony and gives a wink. Hermione quickly averts her eyes away. When she tries to sneak another peek, the swimmer is gone. _That is very odd. Where is he? _Feeling sad, Hermione instinctively crosses her arms, feeling cold all of sudden.

rag rag me.n is tarah tuu samaane laga- You have pervaded the core of my being

jaise mujhko mujhse churaane laga- as though you've stolen me from myself

~Change scene~

Hermione stands under the oak tree and starts humming the tune again._ I wonder. What is happening to me? I feel like I am someone else. He is clouding my brain from any rational thoughts._

Out of nowhere, a white bench appears beside the oak tree. Silently, Hermione sits on it. A lot bubbles wafting through. Hermione tries to grab one. Alas, it burst before she can properly touch it. On each bubble, there are Draco's faces. Smiling, pouting, winking, blushing, puppy eyes faces on each bubble. "I beg you. Come out. I am alone," Hermione whispers brokenly.

All of a sudden, bubbles gather and starting to build up. Rapidly, the form of the guy that able to make Hermione blushes appears. He starts to run to her and strokes her cheek. "Beloved, don't be sad. Wipe away the sadness from your heart. I will never leave you today, tomorrow or forever."

dil mera le gaya luTke -You've stolen my heart away

chorii chorii chupke chupke... -secretly and silently...

jaise mujhko mujhse churaane laga -as though you've stolen me from myself

dil mera le gaya luTke -You've stolen my heart away

~change scene~

At the previous meadow, a picnic mat is laid out. A variety of sandwiches, fruits, and treats are prepared. They sit next to each other. A staring match continues. Feeling embarrassed, Hermione offers a sandwich to him. "I wonder why I did not get a special treatment today." Hermione sighs. "Fine. Here, open your mouth" Draco stares at her with a satisfied smile; he opens his mouth and nibble at the corner of the sandwich. He feels that he should return the favour. He picks up a bunch of grapes. He concentrates on the grapes, trying to find the juiciest and most delicious grape to offer to the girl of her dream. After he found one, he picks it up and coos at her, so that he can feed her.

Still feeling dissatisfied, Draco grabs a slice of honey dew and breaks it into two. One, he feeds Hermione, the other, he eats it by himself.

Seeing a trickle of honey dew juice, he slowly wipes it off using his thumb. Then, he did something unexpected that caught Hermione breath. He licks his own thumb clean.

tuu ne dil ko dhaDakna sikhaaya sanam- You taught my heart how to beat, beloved

pyaar kya hai mujhe yeh bataaya sanam- You've told me what love is, beloved

tuu ne dil ko dhaDakna sikhaaya sanam- You taught my heart how to beat, beloved

pyaar kya hai mujhe yeh bataaya sanam- You've told me what love is, beloved

saarii rasmo.n ko qasamo.n ko mai.n toD duu.n- I will break all customs and oaths

tu kahe to yeh duniya bhii mai.n chhoD duu.n- If you told me to, I would even forsake this world

~Change scene~

Suddenly, Hermione stands straight on the picnic mat. She spins twice. The tropical surrounding immediately after she spins. No more luscious greenery. Now, she is standing on the summit of an unknown mountain. There are snowflakes everywhere. It is sharp contrast between the previous meadow and this heavenly whiteness of mountain. _Wow! Everything is so white, simply gorgeous. _ The edge of Hermione's gown flutters slightly when there is a gust gentle breeze blows. It caught her attention. Her gown is also white! Checking out her gown from bottom-up, Hermione realises that she is wearing an off-white gown, with a bodice with intricate French lace with gold trimmings and beadings. Touching her hair, Hermione realises there is tiara resting on top of her head. _Since when do I need to wear a tiara? Am I a queen or something? _

Unexpectedly, the gentle breeze becomes stronger. Due to this, a few strands of Hermione's hair came out of its bun. Tightening her mink fur coat, Hermione looks at the nearby tree which is covers with a lot of snow. There is a cliff nearby. Suddenly, Hermione feels daring, so she decided to walks closer to the cliff. "This is great! This cliff is overlooking a remote beach," Hermione mumbled. Sensing a moving object down the mountain, Hermione saw something black and white at the dip of the mountain. Her eyes follow the movement of the blurry object that is fast moving upwards.

After gazing at the object for a while, the object becomes clearer when the object is closing its distance with her rapidly. "You are..." Hermione mumbles mesmerised.

Not far away, Hermione notices a snow white horse with a rider. Wearing a jet-black tuxedo; the first 2 buttons of the shirt are unbuttoned. While Draco slides down from his horse from his horse gracefully, he puts his sword away from his belt. While walking slowly towards Hermione, Draco removes his pair of gloves from his hand. Standing in front of Hermione, Draco declares, "You are the queen of the day, while I am the king of the day." Glancing at the tiara, he adds, "You are the queen that resides in the palace of my heart. You are the one and only QUEEN in my entire existence on this world and hereafter." "Draco... I adore the way you confess. The words that you utter, it comes from your honest heart. You are very sweet. You will be my honey, sweetheart, and king in my life. I truly love you."

Looking at Hermione affectionately, Draco reaches for Hermione's hands. "Your hands are cold. Why did you take off your gloves?" Hermione enquires. "If I wear my gloves, I can't hold hands with my beloved." Trying to be as poetic as possible, Hermione replies, "Do you know you are like a song that I know? You're hot and you're cold. You're yes and you're no. You're in and you're out. You have a warm heart and cold hands. Yes, you are in my dreams and not in my real life. You are not that charming in my real life too. Yet, you are in my head and you are out here whenever I dream about you." Hermione widens her eyes. "Oh my God, did I say that out loud? Oh no!!!!!!" "It is all right, my precious queen. You are cuter when you say that. I like your adorability." He kisses Hermione hands lovingly.

mai.n ne sab kuchh tere pyaar ko de diya-I have given everything to my love for you

mai.n ne sab kuchh tere pyaar ko de diya-I have given everything to my love for you

dil mera le gaya -You've taken my heart

dil mera le ga'ii luTke-You've stolen my heart away

chorii chorii chupke chupke...-secretly and silently...

~Change scene~

"Ah, I am back at this meadow," Hermione orated. Feeling curious, she takes a peek on her clothing. Yes, it is true; her clothes have changed from an elaborate bride-to-be, into a sexy looking girl in a long red dress, complete with net stockings. There is a pair of pink dangling hearts earrings attached to her ears that matches her high heels. Somehow, she is in a euphoric state.

Sensing a breath tickling her ears, she peeps to her right. Somehow, laying 90 degree from her, is Draco, wearing a pink t-shirt, surprisingly, matching with her earrings? _Now, that is a big surprise. Anyhow, he looks cute wearing pink_. "Hermione..." he breathes in her ear. "Dra... Draco, let us do something fun." "Come, first you have to lay besides me."

"Next, relax yourself. You seem tense. Don't worry. Nobody is going to be hurt today," Hermione coax to ease Draco out. Draco's cheek muscle begins to relax. He tries to be calm and composed. Nothing big will happen (yet).

First, you straighten you body, then... here I go." Hermione begins to roll to her side once. "See, it is quite fun if you do a few times." Then, both of them start to roll to their right. "Ha-ha.. Yahoo... This is nice..." "Don't you think so, Draco?" "Yeah, it is nice." Draco replies brightly as if he is on drugs. They roll on and on. Their feelings are like kids. No worries, no problems, no sins, and no betrayal to any friends.

Unexpectedly, Hermione stops rolling because of an ache at her right arm. Thump! Draco crashes into Hermione. "Why did you stop?" "My arm twinges." Looking at her eyes, Draco feels dizzy due to his closeness to Hermione.

He abruptly stands up.

"Here, let me help you up."

Holding his left hand, Hermione begins to hoist herself up.

End of Hermione's dream

The end

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Okay, a random chapter again by me.

I got the idea after I watch a film: Chorii Chorii Chupke Chupke (translation: secretly and silently).

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day

~ZAZZY


End file.
